


Sam Cain-Marshal

by Wendymypooh



Series: TYR-A Day In The Life Series [11]
Category: The Young Riders (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Sam Cain is proud to be the Marshal of Sweetwater.





	Sam Cain-Marshal

Sam Cain stepped out onto the porch of the Sweetwater jail and cast an observant eye around at the bustling activity. It was still early but Main Street was already alive with people. Businesses were opening, storekeepers were setting up displays of their waves on their porches, and all manner of horse-drawn transportation conveyed local citizenry about. 

Sweetwater was prospering. New buildings were being built. New farms were starting. New families were making their homes in Sweetwater and that was a good thing. 

While he considered the citizens of Sweetwater mostly responsible for the continued growth of the frontier town, he knew he had a hand in it as well. He took his job as Marshal very seriously. Protecting the citizens was important to him and he worked hard to keep the bad elements that occurred in other towns, from taking hold in Sweetwater. 

Some days it seemed like he was fighting a losing battle. Other days, he knew that despite the difficulties, his efforts to keep the town safe was succeeding. It was on those latter days that he felt great pride in the work he was doing.


End file.
